Pude haber sido yo
by revencita
Summary: Porque no importa como sea, si sea un clicker, runner, Bloater, lo que sea, seguía siendo uno de ellos. Tienen que ponerlo fuera de su miseria. No importa si ese infectado pudiera haber sido tu. ONE-SHOT


"**Pude haber sido yo"**

El día de caza no había ido muy bien que digamos. No era que estuvieran bajos en comida o suministros, en el pueblo de Tommy todo iba muy bien, tenían lo que necesitaban con unos cultivos y ganado pero eso era lo que mantenía a Ellie ocupada durante el fin de semana y, por así decirlo, era lo que hacía que se acercara más a Joel y viceversa.

Joel se sentó en cuclillas para apuntar mejor con su rifle de caza mientras veía por el telescopio un zorro saboreando un conejo muerto.

-Espera.- dijo Ellie deteniéndolo.- lo tengo.

Joel giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la chica apuntando con el arco, concentrada y estirando la flecha con cuidado de no lastimar sus dedos. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron mientras Ellie calculaba bien el tiro, siempre a la cabeza. Disparó y apenas logro darle a la pata. El zorro cogió como pudo hasta unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un tronco repleto de raíces y musgo.

-¡Ah, pedazo de mierda!- maldijo al arco.- creo que está trabado o algo así…Carajo…

-O tal vez sea que necesitas practicar más tus tiros.- dijo Joel caminando hasta ella.

Ella le dirigió una mueca de enojo insistiendo que era el arco quien la había hecho fallar.

-Bueno, ¿vas por la presa? Está empezando a nublar y no quiero que una tormenta nos tome por sorpresa en el bosque. Volvamos con Tommy.

Ellie asintió y corrió por el zorro que probablemente se había desangrado a unos metros. Podía servir para hacer un buen sombrero de invierno.

Joel la vio correr y se recargó en un árbol. Esa niña había crecido y junto con ella él aunque penas había pasado un año desde que habían regresado a Jackson County. Pensaba que había cometido la decisión correcta al traerla con él, sabía que nunca se librarían de los clickers ya que ese era el mundo en el que vivían ahora, tal vez ya no había tantos problemas con los bandidos. Sólo rezaba por unos días de paz con su familia, ella era parte de su familia ahora.

Miró de nuevo al cielo y una gran nube estaba sobre ellos.

-Mierda.- dijo entre dientes.

Miró hacia donde Ellie había ido hace unos minutos, le parecía raro que no hubiera regresado. Sólo iba a recoger la presa y listo, regresar, pero se estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Trató de no entrar en pánico y camino en dirección a ella, apresurando el paso con nerviosismo.

-¡Ellie!- gritó sin obtener respuesta.

Bajó a donde estaba el tronco, donde encontraría al zorro y a la adolescente.

Cuando llegó miró a Ellie parada, sin moverse. El arco estaba a sus pies, igual que las flechas.

-¿Ellie?- dijo ahora confundido.

Caminó hasta ella y pudo ver lo que había adelante. Un pequeño infectado en su segunda fase, tratando de alcanzarla, hambriento más con ambas piernas aplastadas por el tronco. Alado de él había una mochila pequeña casi vacía, con una fotografía sucia moviéndose con el viento, saliéndose de la mochila.

Joel se asentó a lado de la chica y miró con ella al pequeño.

-Demonios.- dijo en susurro.- ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

Ellie no contestó, supuso que no tenía que hacerlo.

-Supongo que esto no elige o respeta edades. Esto es como es y siempre lo será.- dijo el viejo hombre con su temperamento.

Miró a Ellie, ella no apartaba la vista de la escena. No podía identificar bien algún sentimiento en su rostro. ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Confusión? Sólo… miraba. El niño debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años.

-Ell—

-¿Podrías encargarte de él por mí? Por favor.- dijo ahora mirando al suelo para recoger su arco y las flechas.

Joel dudó por un momento, era un pequeño, una cría. Pero después de todo seguía siendo una de esas cosas. Suspiró y después de unos segundos jaló el gatillo, mezclando el sonido del disparo con un trueno.

Cuando volteó hacia el otro lado miró a Ellie caminando sola, de vuelta a donde Tommy.

-Hey, no te adelantes tanto, estate cerca. Nunca sabemos qué puede pasar.- ordenó Joel.

Ellie asintió e hizo más lento su paso. Cuando llegaron los vigilantes de la entrada los dejaron pasar para evitar que siguieran mojándose por la lluvia. No habían podido comer fuera, en la fogata como lo tenían planeado aunque un poco de lluvia no iba nada mal para los cultivos y el terreno.

Joel comía junto con Tommy entre algo de risas, también platicando un poco con María sobre la vida ahí en Jackson County.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Ellie? ¿La castigaste sin cenar?- preguntó Tommy bromeando con su típico acento Texano.

-Claro que no.- dijo Joel un poco ofendido.- la he dejado dormir un poco, parece algo cansada después del día de caza.

-Lo entiendo.

-Es una lástima que no nos ha podido acompañar a cenar, se le extraña su risa.- dijo María.

-Si.- dijo Joel para después guardar silencio. Sabía que no estaba tan cansada y que había pasado algo después de lo que había visto ahí en el bosque.

-Voy a dejarle esto de cenar, ya he acabado yo.- dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando un plato de comida.-Buenas noches.

Llegó a la pequeña cabaña que Tommy había elegido para ellos. No era mucho pero era lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir, tenían un techo donde dormir y le agradecían mucho a Tommy y al pueblo por eso. Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente para que no entrara la lluvia. Dejó su abrigo mojado en su recamara y se dirigió a la de Ellie esperando poder encontrarla ahí.

No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que estaba abierta, dejando ver como ella miraba por la ventana, escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba el cristal. Dejó el plato en el suelo y fue hasta donde ella.

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente ahora?- preguntó tocando su hombro.

Ella suspiró.

-Mira, sé que no ha de haber sido fácil la decisión de acabar con la miseria de ese pobre niño pero…

-No es tan sólo por eso.- dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

Él se quedó callado para poder escucharla, que soltara lo que llevaba dentro.

-Era tan… pequeño. Pude ver sus manos, casi media la mitad de la mía.- miró la palma de su mano, pasando sus dedos lentamente sobre las líneas.- Maldición, unos cuantos años atrás y ese pobre niño pude haber sido yo.

Joel la miró con tristeza, con tristeza de tan siquiera imaginarse a Ellie en esa posición. Dejando por completo de lado su inmunidad a la infección.

-No soy tan mayor como creí. Yo… sigo siendo una niña no importa cuán madura quiera fingir ser, o cuántas malas palabras pasen por mi boca no me veré más mayor.

Joel tomó la mano que Ellie miraba y la hizo levantar la vista hacia él.

-Ellie, pequeña. No importa la edad que tengas, te queda tanto por vivir y te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase. Nunca te verás en esas circunstancias porque yo estaré aquí.

-Joel.- dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro tornaba un poco a color rojo y sus ojos verdes se cristalizaban.

La tomo entre sus brazos y dejo que se sumergiera en su pecho, dejando ir todo esos pensamientos de miedo. Nada de eso iba a pasarle, nada de lo que había dicho Marlene se iba a cumplir, nadie pondría un dedo encima de ella de nuevo y de eso se iba a encargar él personalmente.

-Está bien Baby girl, está bien.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y descansando su barbilla delicadamente sobre su cabeza.

**Sí, mi primer Fanfic de este gran juego. Tengo que decir que este juego me hizo sentir muchas cosas que no cualquiera puede hacer, me gusta mucho la historia que tiene y cómo es la relación Padre/Hija de estos dos personajes. No podía esperar para hacer mi propio Fic de esto pero tenía que tener una buena inspiración. **

**Comentarios para ver que os parece y si alguien quisiera ayudarme a traducirlo o me haría el favor de hacerlo eso sería genial. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
